Outlawed
by bright-yellow-punk
Summary: King Richard has returned, Robin is the new Sheriff and Guy and Marian have been outlawed. Very GuyxMarian, GuyAllanMaz friendship. Rather Anti-Robin. Alternate Reality. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ROBIN HOOD

IF I DID GUY WOULD BE WITH MARIAN

AND ROB WOULD PROBABLY BE WITH SOMEONE ELSE

This is the weirdest idea that ever came to me for a fanfic, but it was strangely interesting. Completely and absolutely un-realistic, very Guy/Marian, rather anti Robin some places. Okay, here goes…

"_If you can't love me…then tell me you'll kiss me. Just once. Before you leave, just grant me one, last kiss. Then I can go to the gallows, remembering it. All the pain and fear will disappear, and the taste of your lips, will be with me, when I go" Guy whispered, his mouth inches from Marian's. _

_Marian's heart sank. Her lips were trembling, her palms were sweaty, her mouth was dry. She looked into the eyes of the man standing before her. The last time she'd see that look of love and desire that she had always caught in his gaze. Just moments from now he was to die. He had grabbed her, just now, on his way to the gallows. 'Tell me' He'd said 'Tell me you don't, and never have, loved me'. She hadn't replied. He'd moved to kiss her._

_She didn't want this. The guard pulled the chains on Guy's hand, to lead him out and up to the gallows. She couldn't let this happen. Throwing caution to the winds, she ran up the steps after him, pulled him round to face her, and flung her lips at his._

_It was like heaven. It was more than just a kiss now; her tongue had entered his mouth, slowly sliding around his. Once they had started, they couldn't stop. His chained hands slipped around her body and hers around his. _

_The guard tugged at Guy's chains, pulling him away from Marian, their lips unlocking finally._

"_I love you" He whispered._

"_I love you too" Marian replied, tears streaming down her face. Guy was taken away up the steps. She ran at light speed from the dungeons and back into the crowd of spectators. She made her way to the seat she was supposed to be occupying, next to her fiancé Robin of Locksley, who was sitting besides to non other than King Richard himself. The prisoners were being hooded. Guy was the last to be hooded, standing at the end of a row of around five other black knights, including Vasey, and his piercing blue eyes met Marian's. He smiled lovingly at her as the hood was pulled over his head. Robin cheered at this point._

_The prisoners were stepping onto the stools. Desperately, Marian grabbed an arrow and the bow from beside Robin, without him noticing, and ran to be able to get a better view of the prisoners. People were getting in her way, she was struggling and Guy's noose was being attached…_

_Finally she reached the rock she had headed for, clambered ontop of it and, just as the leaver was being pulled, Marian aimed Robin's bow, and fired an arrow to cut down the rope that was hanging guy. It succeeded. The drums crowd stopped, and all turned to stare at Marian._

"_I can't let this happen!" Marian dared to shout, over the roars of anger from the rest of the crowd. She jumped down from the spot._

"_Marian!" She heard a desperate call in Robin's voice. She felt guilt pang in her heart, but made her way through the crowd, away from the voice. Arms were trying to grab her.._

_Allan had helped Guy down, pulled the hood off him and allowed him to escape through the crowd. He was fighting his way towards Marian, finally reaching her, grabbing her arm and pulling her through the crowd. As they ran, they were followed by guards, but Marian was smiling, laughing, and then they were finally out of the crowd and round a corner and off down the street. They fell into a barn, both laughing now, they heard the guards run away from their hiding place, and now they were free…_

"Marian" Guy whispered in her ear, pushing a warm arm around her body "Marian wake up"

"I was dreaming" She groaned, turning over to face him, eyes still shut.

He moved his nose to rest against hers. She giggled.

"What were you dreaming of?" He growled softly

"The day we got together. The day I left Hood for you. The day we became outlaws." Marian breathed, Guy tasting her breath on his lips.

"Open your eyes" He whispered. She flickered them open. The first thing she saw was his bright blue eyes, looking deep into hers. He was giving her the same look he had in the dream, and she giggled at the thought. She kissed him gently.

They broke apart. "Memories now. Just memories. Two weeks since then and now we are man and wife I see no reason to dwell on the past. Only the future" He grinned, sliding his arm down her body, towards her bottom.

"Guy!" She giggled appreciatively. She smacked his hand away playfully. "We need to be dressed, and up, and down to the stables. A Dale wants to see us, straight away"

Guy groaned, and rolled onto his back. "I wish I could spend all day in this bed Marian" He said, closing his eyes again. "I love you"

Xxxx

The stable door creaked open, and Guy and Marian broke apart from their passionate kiss to see who had entered. It was Allan. They blushed, but stayed in each other's arms.

"Can you two put each other down please?" He mocked, a grin infecting his face.

"Allan" Guy smiled welcomingly. His true feelings were etched on his face, for once, and it showed admiration, respect and friendship. Allan a Dale had betrayed him long ago, but now he was risking his own life to help Marian and Guy. He had provided them with a roof over their head (even if it was only a bare bedroom in the servant's quarters), food and protection and cover from the King, who had decided to stay in Nottingham for a while, and the new sheriff, Robin of Locksley.

"Guy, Marian. Look, I'll get straight to the point. The house and all my lands are going to be searched later. I'm not supposed to know about this, but I over heard Robin talking to Richard yesterday. It's clear they don't trust me, and I have to prove my loyalty to them. It's around mid-day, but I thought I'd wake you early to tell you so you'd have time to prepare somewhere to go and time to take your stuff. I'm really sorry about this, but there's no alternative"

"It's fine" Marian smiled, trying to hide worry from her expression. She turned to Guy, bighting her bottom lip. His eyes told her she was not alone in her panic.

"How long will we have to stay away for?" Guy asked.

"It depends how long Robin is watching us. I'll send for you as soon as I know it's safe for you to return. It shouldn't be longer than a week, but I can't be certain. Please, don't return until I send for you." Allan smiled weakly.

"Thank you for everything Allan. There are no words that can express how grateful we are, and we will make ourselves scarce as soon as possible. We would not want to put you in any danger at all" Marian walked to Allan and embraced him, s move to which he responded by blushing grandly. Guy smiled to himself.

"Right, well, you won't be seeing me for a bit, but I hope all goes well for you." Allan smiled as he left the stable.

As soon as he had exited, the pair turned to each other. They both spoke at the same time and then stopped. Guy insisted that Marian talked first, but he was pacing the stable, forming many possible plans in his mind as he listened.

"Guy, we can't get far in a few hours! You know that the whole village is swarming with Robin's men, he's convinced we've stayed in Locksley, but we have to be clever. Where's the last place he'd look for us?" She sat down on a bale of hay and put her head in her hands. Suddenly an idea struck her light lightning. "The forest!" She blurted out "He'll never expect that! Guy, it's perfect! It's close to Allan, and we'll always know what's going on!"

Marian's smile almost suggested excitement to Guy. He very much doubted that Sherwood Forest was the wisest of destinations, but Marian had had her mind made up, and there was no arguing with her when she got into that mood. Besides, they had little time and it was close.

Xxxxx

It was almost midday. Marian was loading the horse with their luggage under the hot sun, high in the sky. Her brow was sweating heavily and her arms were already tired from carrying bags. She had rapped a light scarf around her neck to stop it burning.

Her husband was packing food and weapons for them, and loading them onto his jet-black horse, whose hair colour matched his perfectly. He came striding out of the large manor house, draped in his black leather and patting his dagger in the side of his belt. He mounted his steed, and Marian looked up at him. She had always loved his tall profile, but atop his horse he looked even more powerful and majestic. His eyes flickered in her direction and he caught her look, returning a bashful one.

Marian mounted her horse too. Guy's steed walked over to her mare. He lent over on his horse and kissed her check. She beamed.

Just then there was a sound of hooves coming towards them, from a path leading up to Allan's house. They could hear the royal horn being blown. The King had decided to accompany Robin in his search, had he?

Fear grabbed Marian. We need to go, now! She cried to her husband, as the hooves grew louder. A servant girl ran past the pair and back into the manor house, slamming the door behind her. Guy kicked his heels against his horse and began to ride off into the slight part of forest to the left of the house, Marian following behind him on her own mare. The cover of the trees was still rather far off, and the hooves were so close now…

As the pair gained speed, Marian's hair began to blow more wildly around her shoulders, flowing freely, tangling itself. They were finally nearing the forest edge. She felt for her silk scarf, something to comfort her. It was gone. She glanced back. It was lying in the dirt, at least thirty feet away. There was no way she could turn back to fetch it, the sound of hooves was so near now…

She carried on, after her husband, and they eventually reached the cover of the trees, just as the Sheriff, the King and many guards came into view. The pair pulled their horses reins, dismounted, tied their horses up and sneaked behind a bush to watch the situation.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I tried to get the second chapter out as soon as possible and no I haven't forgotten my other commitments and stories but I've started this and I need to finish. The third chapter is already written in rough too.

**Warning**: This chapter contains a naughty scene, it's not too over the top but I'll rate **T** just to be safe.

As always, reviews wanted!

* * *

Marian pushed a leaf out of her eye line as she saw Robin dismount his horse. The guards were dismounting too, but the king stayed in his saddle. The new sheriff patted his horse as Allan came out of the house. 

"Your Majesty, M'lord Sheriff, Gents" He bowed his head and raised a hand in greeting. "What brings you hear, in such a grand number?" Allan was evidently trying to sound surprised, but Marian knew she wouldn't have been convinced.

Robin's voice was icy, as he replied; "We're searching the premises, and your lands. The king and I have reason to respect you may be harbouring outlaws. You know what the penalty for that is, don't you?" His smirk made Marian feel sick with rage. It was true, she thought, power had changed him. She turned her attention momentarily to the man squatting next to her.

"Guy!" She hissed, her eyes not leaving the scene. Allan was now calling servants to escort the guards inside.

"What?" He hissed back. His voice sounded surprisingly close to her ear. She could feel his breath on her skin. She drew her sight away from the situation, to look at him. He returned her look instantly. It was all she could do not to kiss him there and then, he looked so sexy now, his hair was messy, his face was dirty…

"My-My scarf" She said, trying to concentrate on their situation rather than Guy's lips… "I dropped it"

Guy's eyes found it lying in the dirt.

"You've never worn that in his presence, have you?" He asked, worriedly.

Marian bit her lip. She couldn't remember. Why couldn't she remember?

"I forget" She said, trying to inject sorrow into her voice.

Some of the guards had entered the house and Marian heard a loud crash. It sounded like a pot being smashed.

"Be careful!" Allan yelled. He turned back to look at Robin. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because my friend" Robin patted Allan's shoulder a little too hard for the gesture to actually be friendly "_you_helped our mutual friend, former lord of Gisbourne, to escape the noose. I have more than a hunch that you may not be entirely loyal to the law, especially when it comes to him and that…leper"

Marian blushed. She felt Guy's body move and, realising what he was about to do, grabbed his arm to stop him going to confront Robin.

"No!" She hissed "You'll get yourself killed! It's just a comment!"

Even so, the comment had been scarily simmilar to the ones Vasey had reguarly taunted Guy with.

Guy gave Mariann a look of expectance, mingled with frustration. He sighed under her powerful gaze and assumed his squatting position to spy on the situation.

Robin had walked past Allan now, and entered the house too. The King remained atop his horse, still, peering down at the old outlaw. Marian was surprised when he smiled kindly.

"I am sure we have your loyalty, A Dale, but Robin was of another mind, so I agreed to accompany him with his men. It shouldn't be too long before he wears himself out"

This caused Allan, Marian, and Guy to grin widely. Another few crashes came from inside the house and Allan flinched.

Just then, another horse and rider emerged from the path. The horse was a white mare, and at first, Marian thought a male sat in the saddle. Then she recognised the rider to be the blonde serving girl, Trisha, whose hair was cut as short as Allan's. It suited her in this style, due to her high cheekbones and Marian had always thought that she looked like a taller, fairer skinned, emerald-eyed version of Djaq.

Allan smiled broadly at the sight of her, as did the king. She smiled back and dismounted the horse. "Your Majesty" she curtsied "Master" She bowed her head in Allan's direction. She held out a blanket-covered basket. "The things you asked me to fetch from market"

"Thanks" Allan excepted the basket, looking bashful.

Robin came back out from the house.

"M'lord sheriff" She said in her strong country accent. She bowed her head.

Robin smiled and looked at the ground, avoiding her eyes. It was obvious he was attracted to her, as he blushed deeply, something that was instantly noticed by Marian.

The Sheriff suddenly spoke. To both Marian and Guy's horror, he was pointing at the abandoned, Lilly white scarf. "That" He said, "I recognise it"

Marian stifled a gasp, but grabbed Guy's arm in panic.

"Well that's funny" Trisha said "Because that's _my_ scarf. I've been looking all over for it this morning, I left wearing it. Oh, what a pity, it's ruined! That was a present from my master, to say thank you for all my hard work, wasn't it?"

Trisha's eyes told Allan to agree and, looking very puzzled, he replied "Yeah" Suddenly realisation dawned on his face and he grinned. He was tempted to wink, but thought better of it "Yeah it was" he said much more confidently this time.

Marian beamed. She suddenly remembered, Trisha had helped her pack a few bags this morning, _whilst she had been wearing her white scarf. _She didn't bother to hush a grand sigh of relief, but since everybody seemed to be going inside, it didn't matter anyway.

Guy hugged Marian, and they both laughed with relief and bliss.

They broke apart reluctantly, and Guy told Marian that they would have to move and find a proper place in the forest, since this small area was bound to be searched soon.

"Oh, and try not to drop anything this time" He added cheekily, as they moved to untie their horses.

Xxxx

That evening, once the pair had managed to find a decent spot deep in the woods, Marian and Guy were lying on a blanket under a tree.

It was a fairly warm night, neither one were particularly tiered, but both had the same thing on their mind…

Marian drew herself up and rested her body on Guy's strong chest. She closed her eyes and lay still for a second, just listening to his breathing.

"Trisha is cleverer than many would think she would be" She said finally.

"We're_luckier_ than _I _would think _we_ would be" He smiled, running a hand through her hair.

She trailed her dainty fingers along his torso and down towards the fastenings of his trousers…

She giggled naughtily as she undid them. Even after they had become outlawed, guy had still managed to find some black leather to wear. Marian was glad of it, it suited him well.

"Marian" He whispered, as they kissed.

"What is it, husband?" She said softly as he slipped off her dress.

"Are we really going to do this on the forest floor?" He teased.

"Well, if you'd rather not…" Marian grinned, pulling away from him. He pulled her back towards him instantly, though.

"No, no. Being the charitable soul that we both know I am…" Marian giggled, kissing him again, and placing her hands behind his head. "…I think I can…accommodate you"

Xxxx

The next morning was warm too, and Marian lay next to Guy, watching him sleep. He slept for England, did Guy. She normally would have made a big deal of waking him, but today, however, something was bothering her. She decided to let him sleep.

She dressed quickly. What was the day? She strained in remembering that yesterday had been Wednesday. Yesterday had been the third of April. She had been due yesterday, but it hadn't arrived. Still, it could come today. Today was the day she would know for sure, her suspicions of late would either be confirmed or shattered. She daren't hope either way.

She needed to find something to occupy herself with, and take her mind of things. She smiled at last night's memory, even though last night could have been the night that did it...


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I'm so very sorry for all the spelling, grammar and punctuation mistakes of the last two chapters. I'll try to improve this one. This chapter was a little difficult to write, and I'm not sure how happy I am with it, but please R&R, even if you think it's pants. There's a little bit of naughtiness here, don't shoot! **

* * *

Chapter 3

Guy's eyes flickered open, to see rays of sunlight seeping through the leaves of the trees. They were washing onto his face, warming him gently. He turned over, expecting to see his sleeping wife, but she wasn't there. _Awake already _Guy thought, rolling back over onto his back.

He knew he should get up and dress himself so as not to allow vulnerability to himself, seen as he was practically naked, but the early morning light was making the green of the forest shine emerald and birds were chirping peacefully around him. All seemed too beautiful to move.

Not long ago, he hated the forest. He had no time for 'beauty' unless it was in a woman. He never really saw the forest as beautiful before now. He would have watched it burn to the ground with more satisfaction then if he were to wake up in it. But maybe that was because he'd never really had anything beautiful in his life before, until now. He didn't mean Marian in herself, although she was extremely beautiful, but rather the fact he was in love with her, and it wasn't unrequited. That was more beautiful then anything in the whole world. Maybe now, for once in his life, he was truly happy. He had no power or money anymore, but yet he was happier now than he'd ever been before. It was true, he thought, love opens your eyes, and your heart. Love makes life sweeter.

He stretched, yawned, and inhaled spring air. He finally sat up, and decided to dress.

He wondered where Marian was. Last night had been a new experience for both of them, love making in the forest. It certainly wasn't the first time the pair had made love though, oh no, Guy had seen to that on their wedding night and every night since.

The wedding hadn't been a big deal, the only guests present were Allan and a few of his men. The priest was a long-time friend of Marian's family, indeed, he had known Edward well. He had agreed to marry them in secret, at a small church. Guy had given Marian the same ring that he had given her on their first wedding day, when she had jilted him.

As the memory crossed Guy's mind, he touched the mark above his left eye, which he had gained that day at Marian's hand. It was small, and barely noticeable if you didn't know it was there. He didn't feel any anger towards her at leaving him that scare, he had given her one, too, though it was far worse than any punch would leave. When she had been the Nightwatchman, he had plunged his cat-like dagger into her side and wounded her so badly she may not have lived. He had regretted it deeply ever since he learned the Nightwatchman's true identity. But it was all a distant memory now, it didn't need to be revisited in conversation or even thought, for they were both secure in each other's love.

He walked past a large oak tree, to begin looking for Marian. He wondered whether it was a good idea to shout her name aloud, but he decided to risk it. He wanted to know where she was.

"Marian" He called in his wolfish voice "Marian, where are you?"

He saw a rabbit sprint out from behind a nearby tree.

"Damn!" He heard a familiar voice yell. Marian came out from behind the tree, a small dagger in her hand.

"I almost had it then! So much for bringing you breakfast!" She moaned. She looked to Guy like she had been dashing around for a long time, her cheeks were red and her dress was dirty at the bottom. She had her arms angrily folded over her chest.

"Marian, you should let me do the hunting" He said softly, approaching her. "I hunt it, you cook it" He made to hold her, but his hands passed over her stomach and she flinched.

"What's wrong?" Guy asked, concerned "Are you hurt?"

"No" Marian smiled "I just have…a bit of a stomach ache, that's all"

Guy arched an eyebrow in suspicion but he looked so funny and sexy at the same time that Marian couldn't help but smile.

Xxxxxx

They had eaten, and lain for hours under the tree where they had slept, just talking. It was so tranquil, and Marian had agreed that the forest was far more beautiful like this, though she had always loved the green of the trees and the grass.

She sat up. The hour must be at least one or two, judging by the height of the sun in the sky, and it still hadn't come yet. She placed a hand on her stomach, trying to imagine another life nestled bellow her skin.

"Still got a bad stomach?" Guy asked, his blue eyes catching the afternoon sun beautifully.

"It's a bit better now" Marian smiled. "Guy there's something I'd really like to do" She leant closer to his face, her breath close to his lips.

"Oh, and what's that then?" Guy smiled, half expecting the answer. However a different one came.

"I'd like to bathe with you. In the lake" Marian grinned.

Guy was pleasantly surprised by her suggestion. It would be a chance for both of them to clean themselves off, as well as other things…

"Your wish is my command, My love. Do you know where the lake is?" He asked, staning up and helping Marian up too.

"Oh yes. We should take the horses and let them drink too. They moved to there horses, and once all was prepared, mounted.

Xxxxxxx

The lake was a little place that Marian had used to come as a teenager with Robin. It wasn't very big, but it was deep and bridged between two separate parts of the forest.

Once the horses had been tied up, and everything was prepared, then Marian undressed, leaving nothing on, and walked straight into the cool water. Guy happily followed her lead.

"God it's cold!" Guy groaned as his whole body entered the water.

Marian laughed. The pair swan together for a time, then got down to business. They decided to have a little fun first, as neither had ever done anything like this in the water before. Marian took her time, tasting Guy underwater and groaned in pleasure as he returned the favour.

After due experimentation, it was finally time for the deed to be done. Guy's hardness found her entrance and he travelled up inside her effortlessly. The shriek of delight that escaped them both filled the air and Guy started to move his hips in slow rhythm. Marian couldn't help but gasp and her lips found Guys, needing to thank him for such bliss. He always took control, and it was always perfect, she wouldn't want it any other way. Indeed he caused her the greatet pleasure she had ever known.

Once they were finished, both were extremely tiered. They crawled out of the water and up onto a near-by riverbank. They lay in each other's arms for a while and finally fell asleep.

Xxxxxx

When she awoke, Marian was fully dressed again. They were back in the forest, the same place she had slept last night. Her hair was fully dry now, but it was cold. The sky was dark, so was the forest around her, except for a fire a few feet away, at which Guy and another man were sitting.

From the back, the man looked like Allan. Marian yawned, and got up to go and greet him.

"Marian" Guy smiled warmly as Marian approached. She realised, looking more closely, that Guy's fellow was not Allan, but Trisha the serving girl.

"Guy, Trisha" Marian smiled tiredly, taking seat on a log next to her husband. She turned to Trisha. "Thank you so much for yesterday"

"Don't mention it" Trisha smiled. "I'd better be getting back, anyway, before the Sheriff's men realise how long I've gone for. I just came to tell you both that the master's house will be under watch for a few days yet." She stood up. "Oh before I go, are you feeling better now Marian? Only Guy said you had a bad stomach earlier"

It was like cold water struck Marian. It hadn't been a poor stomach at all which had made her cling her stomach so, rather suspicions that she may be pregnant. And now it was night. And it still hadn't come. It had been due yesterday. She was late, and Marian was never, ever, late, not even by a day, let alone two.

"What's the matter?" Guy asked, stroking some stray hair from Marian's face.

"What's the time?" She asked frantically.

"It'll be past midnight now" Trisha put in.

"Why do you want to know?" Guy asked Marian.

Marian looked up at Trisha. She had to tell somebody, somebody could tell her what on earth to do now. She couldn't tell Guy yet, she hadn't even come to terms with it herself. She needed another woman to advise her. How wise was Trisha in these matters? Well, she'd have to do now, Marian _had_ to tell somebody.

"Can I have a word, in private?" She asked Trisha.

"Yeah, sure"

Marian turned to Guy. "Don't worry, women's things." She kissed his lips lightly then stood up and walked over to where Trisha stood, leaving Guy looking very puzzled.

As soon as they were out of earshot of Guy, Marian blurted out;

"I think I'm pregnant"

TBC

* * *

Please don't kill me for the whole 'lake' thing, I know there's never been any mention of one and there probably isn't or couldn't be one anywhere near the forest, but I REALLY wanted to include it so I thought i'd use my artistic licence :) 


End file.
